


Oh So Loving

by DevilOfWire



Series: DevilOfWire's Kinktober 2020 [28]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lector, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Body Worship, Bottom Will Graham, Boypussy, Crossdressing, Cum Inflation, Cunnilingus, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff, Intersex Omegas, Kinktober 2020, Knotting, Large Cock, Lingerie, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Will Graham, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Sex, Small Penis, Smut, Top Hannibal Lector, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy, distention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilOfWire/pseuds/DevilOfWire
Summary: 28. Crossdressing | Lingerie | DistentionAs a surprise just when they’re heading into bed, Will gives his husband a little gift despite being somewhat embarrassed of his body now, so far into pregnancy.Hannibal happily accepts, and returns his own gift in kind.And the gifts just keep coming, and coming, and coming, until well into the night.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: DevilOfWire's Kinktober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950421
Comments: 7
Kudos: 246
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Oh So Loving

**Author's Note:**

> **IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 DO _NOT_ READ.**
> 
> Just some meaningless smutty Hannigram drivel ^^

The day is over, jobs well done, energies spent, moon high and the night silent outside the large window to the bedroom.

Hannibal was all ready for bed, only boxers needed for the warm-but-not-too-warm of a summer midnight where the windows could be open, air off.

But, unlike most every night, Will wasn’t already there lying in bed with his hair surely adorably messy, half-asleep the moment his head hits the pillow.

It is a point of slight concern to his husband, but just as the humidity is only a slight concern. Certainly nothing to worry about, nor make a fuss about.

So he merely lays back in bed, switching off his bedside lamp so only Will’s remains in the otherwise pitch room.

To the thoughts of his lovely, much-awaited omega beautifully full with literal life, Hannibal lets himself relax into the bed, sighing contently to himself.

Hannibal realizes only when he’s being stirred awake, of course, that he must have drifted off to sleep. Or maybe he’d just shut his eyes for a second and the illusory span of time in the darkness merely appeared to be longer. It was impossible to say.

But what he really focuses on, now, is his precious mate, who he’d been thinking of, regardless.

The sight of his soft face from the bedside makes him smile immediately.

But as his gaze drags lower down is his omega’s body, he realizes that this isn’t going to be the typical night of cuddling and blissful quiet until the next morning.

No, this was going to be much more  _ exciting, _ than that.

“For me?” he says, quietly under his breath, as though not to disturb the obvious mirage before him.

But Will is no trick of the eyes, as he leans forward and giggles, round thighs swinging over his alpha’s broad legs to climb with him into the bed, sat cowgirl on his bony hips.

“Mhm,” his sweet omega purrs, sitting fully upright and splaying his legs to either side on his lap, to give him a full view of everything. “It took some... self-encouragement... but I did it, just for you, darling.”

“Self-encouragement?” his husband frowns, although his eyes dance with a light of pure desire, want, lust and love both as they drag over every piece of the lingerie Will had put himself in.

Clinging tight to his skin, leaving him more bare than clothed, it was a rather simple piece. Still expensive, surely, white silk with intricate lace detailing, one Hannibal had picked out especially for him months ago, but they’d never got around to quite yet. Until now, of course.

It looks just as gorgeous from the unusual upward angle as he could have imagined in the store, the drive home, the presenting of the present, in the back of his mind until this very moment where he can finally see the outfit in the flesh.

A small, ruffled bralette on his small chest, the flourishing lace design of it leaving semi-sheer gaps where his warm flesh, pink nipples could show through in a way that made his mouth practically water.

A piece of attire that would have served no function other than purely aesthetic, before his pregnancy. But now that he was heavy with child—or, very well, children—so were his gorgeous omegan tits.

Still a-cups at best, but he loved the perky, pale swells more than life itself. And although he would adore to see them completely bare, the slight cleavage produced by the padding of the bra makes his cock begin to stiffen to life all the same.

Panties across his wider hips that, through the peeks of slitted white, allow him to spy his mate’s blushing cocklet and cunt, leaking, twitching in the confines of the small strip of soft fabric right on to his plain old boxers. God, how the mere glance of his cunt in such a get-up just makes him want to pin him down, finger and lick his puffy pussy until he could drink the liquid gold that was his orgasming slick.

But first, there are other matters to attend to.

Because in the present, as Hannibal glances up, it’s to a face that unfortunately can’t hear his thoughts alone, and so looks uncomfortable, rubbing his bare arm reservedly. “Y-yeah... I don’t know, Hannibal. I mean, I really did like wearing stuff like this, for you and for me, but ever since the last few months of pregnancy...”

He bites his cherry-coloured lips, a sullen expression that his husband immediately loathes on such a pretty face. “I-I don’t know. I know the... changes are naturally and everything, but it’s still... just... different, and weird, to me, I-I guess...”

At that crestfallen face, stuttering speech, slight shaking of his chest, Hannibal just can’t take it anymore.

He suddenly sits up in the bed, quick enough that it surprises his mate enough to help in the effort to push him down on to his back against the cushioning mattress.

“Oh, Will,” he murmurs, voice gone lower,  _ Alpha, _ “if only you could simply feel the feelings I have right now, simply by looking at you.”

“O-oh?” Will gasps breathily, eyes rolling back to centre as he catches his bearings.

Hannibal nods, resting his hands on Will’s collar bones, but quickly sliding them down to the little lingerie bra. “With all my heart, Omega,” he begins, right as he sneaks his thumbs into either side of the material, circling the rough pads of both fingers immediately on the hard nipples he finds, “I absolutely adore you, and these sweet, soon-to-be milk-giving tits of yours.”

Will moans, at the words, the mere actions, even he isn’t sure. But all he knows is that, as an index comes to join the thumb in playing with both of his nipples, rolling them, squeezing them between his confident fingers, he forgets all about his self-pity, replaced with pure, desperate horniness.

He feels much, much better that way.

And when Hannibal’s mouth comes down to pull one thin cup aside and lick, nip, suck at his cute little pink bud, he just about cums already.

Thankfully, Hannibal seems on a journey. Not an incredibly quick one, as he pays attention to the one nipple for a good moment that has Will moaning his name and writhing his heating body, but still a journey, nonetheless.

So he mirrors the action across his other, just barely imperceptibly larger breast, kneading it with a huge, dwarfing hand as he applies both tongue and teeth to get his omega all wet and willing under his skilled, practised mouth.

Leaving the bra open, pushed roughly to either side to expose the delectable swell of both of his tits now slightly shiny with spit, Hannibal slides down with his tongue as well as his fingers. Tasting the salt of his skin as he draws down the round, pregnant swell of his stomach, hands curving on either side as he marvels at the slight incline that then curves right back out, but with astounding life instead of simple adipose tissue.

When he reaches the angelic panties, he pulls his head back, hands slowing down to merely rub up and down his inner thighs scarred with stretch marks from the slight weight gain the hormones and all had brought on.

“Everything about  _ this,” _ he growls, hands roaming back upward over his leaking cocklet, only to ignore it fully in favour of running along the heavy, somewhat hard, taut skin of his lower abdomen pressing above it, “I absolutely  _ adore, _ Will.”

He dips his head back down to pinch the fabric away, just so he can replace the feeling of silk with the much, much better feeling of his wet tongue against Will’s swollen clit. “I don’t care if you have put on a bit of weight here or there—you’ll surely lose it in only, oh, a few weeks’ time after you finally birth our wonderful pups—but even if you don’t, I would accept you, no matter how you appeared.”

He smiles in satisfaction at the deafening cries of pleasure from his mate, driving him to take his other hand and shove three fingers at once into his open, wet cunt from the other side of the soaked-through, sticky strip of lace.

“You are gorgeous,” he grins from ear-to-ear, continuing to stroke his impregnated stomach with one hand, the other nearly fisting his pelvis open, tongue diving down to lick between honeyed words at his pussy hole as well as that irresistible, musky slick, “but even more gorgeous is simply  _ you, _ Will. How you don’t see that, I’ll never understand. But if you can see anything...”

He suddenly pulls back, tongue, hands, all wet and covered in his sweet, sweet cum.

Then he just looks down to his beautiful, full-body-blushing, breath-heaving omega, tears that prick his eyes from mind-melting pleasure making him only prettier.

“See just how much I love you, my sweet, precious mate.”

Will quite literally screams, as he’s suddenly filled with hot, thick, perfectly filling cock.

Not even bothering to take the panties off, Hannibal simply keeps them pushed off to the side with the sheer connection of his cock buried inside Will’s cunt. All the way to his balls in sweet, tight heaven, he can’t help but let out a guttural groan of his own, feeling the squeeze of his wet internal muscles all around his meat before finally getting over it.

And then he just fucks him.

Fucks him, really fucks him into the mattress. Not nearly gentle enough to be so poetic as “making love”, not even mundane enough to be described as simply “sex”.

No, he was absolutely ravaging Will’s juicy cunt, in the best way possible.

He hears Will sobbing his name, voice breaking into a high keen, and knows alongside the telltale pulsing of his pussy that bursts slick even more like a dam, that he’d just brought the soon-to-be mother of his pups to orgasm.

The first of many, he decides in that moment.

And his unspoken promise certainly rings true, as through gritted teeth and hands working hard to exploit every beautiful, vulnerable spot on Will’s body—throat, tits, swollen belly, inner thighs, ass, weeping cocklet—he brings him to orgasm again.

And again.

And again.

He loses count by the time they’re both nothing more than a pile of sweet and slick and thick pre-cum, watching with eyes going in and out of a constant haze as his omega’s already distended belly distends further with the full girth of his huge cock, the sheer quantity of the pre-cum his massive balls had already seeded inside of him, surely enough to spur on a pregnancy—if only he weren’t so obviously, already.

Feeling his body getting up in the years finally tiring despite the alpha always striving to take, fuck, please, Hannibal manages to set his teeth and bear it for another half-minute, until his little slut cums once again around his cock in a flood of semi-transparent slick.

And then he snaps forward and done, sharp canines breaking skin as his knot shoves its way in, with sheer force making it inside of the tiny, too-small hole blocking its ultimate goal.

Will cries out in a mixture of pain and deep, carnal satisfaction, the omega more than sated, as he’s filled with semen enough to make his swollen stomach even more so, cumming again at the sensation of simply being knotted like a bitch.

Hannibal takes a moment lying above his omega, but as soon as he regains his breath enough to think, bundles his ruined thing up in his strong, warm arms, only to deposit him back down rightfully on soft pillows.

Sweating and warm from the other’s body still pressed right beside them, they mutually agree, wordlessly, to skip the covers.

Will’s mouth curls into a smile at the feeling of cum, cum, just streaks of hot cum still being pumped inside of him from Hannibal’s still-hard cock, massive ball of a knot keeping it all safely in his willing cunt.

“Do you get it now, my spring flower?” Hannibal asks in an amused chuckle, stroking the red cheek of his mate.

Will reaches up to hold his hand along with the motion, saying, “Yes, yes... I think I really do, my oh-so caring and dutiful husband.” They both laugh a little at the showy compliments.

“Ah, but yes,” Will says with a smile, reaching down with the other hand to cup Hannibal’s already tracing the lower swell of his stomach, looking so full that he might be ready to pop at any moment, now, “I think some tough love is necessary sometimes, to show a man how thankful he really should be.”

Hannibal snickers. “ ‘Tough love’? That’s one way of putting it. But I also thank you, Will. This outfit... I hope you won’t mind waking up to me having a second helping of it come morning, will you?”

Will only smiles, hips wriggling on the knot still firmly buried inside him, making his womb so full with pups and cum and cock it nearly hurt.

“Well, seeing as I’ll probably wake up with you still inside me, and I would certainly do the same...”

A slutty little giggle, ignoring the twitch of his panty-covered cocklet at his own excitable imagination.

“I don’t see why not, sweetie.”

**Author's Note:**

> * * *
> 
> _Check me out for updates and art and stuff! <3 _
> 
> _
>   * _[NSFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWireNSFW)  
>  _
> 
>   * _[SFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWire)  
>  _
> 
>   * _[SFW Tumblr](https://devilofwire.tumblr.com/)  
>  _
> 
> _ 

> 
> __
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D I tried to do a bunch of different sexy things to hopefully make it more exciting this time hehe, hope it worked well enough for ya! ^^


End file.
